


Сирингарий

by Sasha_Holler



Series: Корабль декларации [1]
Category: American Revolution RPF, John Adams (TV)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Holler/pseuds/Sasha_Holler
Summary: Одна вымышленная прогулка Томаса Джефферсона и Джона Адамса по лондонским садам.С диалогами, нежным сарказмом и столь дорогими сердцу шиппера взаимными подковырками.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Еще одно мучительное вступление (ни одна серия не избежит его, как и этого обилия скобок)  
> Это был самый первый текст в серии "Корабль декларации", на который меня в свое время посадил замечательный человек (тоже его ненавижу за это всем сердцем) Гест.  
> Это было написано в подарок ему, как и все до одного тексты в этой серии.  
> (Я надеялся закончить еще на первом!)  
> Но после просмотра сериала "Джон Адамс" все стало только хуже, потому что Джон Адамс и Томас Джефферсон обрели лица Джиаматти и Диллэйна, и, в общем, автор окончательно утратил совесть, яростно шипнув реальных личностей сквозь целлулоидную вуаль их киноверсий.  
> А под паскудной взвесью моего прелого юморка я скрываю целый океан нежной и нетребовательной привязанности, которую питаю к этим персонажам, фандому американской революции и упомянутому выше получателю всех этих милых подарков.  
> Захотелось их сохранить на этой странице, потому что а почему нет.

\- Сию же минуту… Ах ты, господи. Сию же минуту прекратите, Томас! Что же вы творите!  
\- Да будет вам.  
\- А если кто-нибудь явится!  
\- А вы не голосите так, никто и не явится.  
\- С ума вы сошли, вот что. Такой скандал может быть.  
\- Ну довольно причитать, Джон, - Джефферсон легко взмахнул цветной полой камзола, как крылышком, убирая в карман отделенный наконец фрагмент стула*. – Это не скандал, а обычай. Так всем и говорите.  
\- Кому это всем? – ослабевший от пережитого Адамс покорно, что было удивительно и совершенно ему не свойственно, двинулся на выход, подпихиваемый Джефферсоном, взявшим его за плечи. – Полагаете всерьез, я так и мечтаю всем поведать о том, как мы занимались воровством?  
\- Да уж, много чем довелось нам заниматься вместе, но воровство с вами – уж не обессудьте - тоска зеленая, - беспечный Томас вышагивал по комнатам музея с самым невинным и деловитым видом, а Джону казалось, что сейчас ему карман прожжет похищенная реликвия.  
\- Но вы ведь человек честный, мистер Адамс. Я бы даже сказал, болезненно честный. Все равно проговоритесь. Так хотя бы преподнесите это правильно.  
\- Намекаете, что я не умею хранить секреты? – кипятился Джон, каждую минуту ожидая, что набежит толпа смотрителей музея и повалит их обоих на радость зевакам.  
\- Намекаю? – удивился Томас.  
Они все-таки выбрались на улицу, где Джефферсон мигом поймал на свою длинную руку, как на удочку, возницу в открытой коляске.  
\- Зачем вам это вообще понадобилось? – не унимался Джон, под шумок заброшенный в коляску как тючок с чаем. Томас ухнул следом всплеснувшей на ветру цветной райской птицей. Вырядился, будто нарочно, чтоб они тут всюду ходили как тетерев с куропаточкой.  
\- Чтобы поставить вас на кривую дорожку, друг мой, зачем же еще. Трогай!  
\- Ну, положим, от вас я иного и не ожидал. Но куда вы завлекаете меня теперь, раз уж я все равно человек пропащий?  
\- Собираюсь, покуда я здесь, умирать от наслаждения, - Томас улыбался тонко и многозначно, слегка стягивая пальцами камзол, чтобы весенний ветер не продышал ему насквозь кружева воротника, добираясь до горячего обнаженного горла. – Надеюсь, и вы тоже.  
\- Заинтригован, - буркнул Джон и отвернулся, чтобы не ответить ненароком на эту улыбку.  
\- Люблю, когда вы улыбаетесь, мистер Адамс.  
\- С чего вы взяли, что…  
\- Улыбайтесь, Джон. А то когда вы сердитесь, у вас щечки трясутся.  
\- Подите к черту!  
\- Фу, мистер Адамс, а еще образованный человек…  
Так они мчались сквозь душистый после дождя розовый полдень прихотливой лондонской весны, болтаясь в коляске под округлое полое цоканье по стоптанным булыжникам мостовой, и гребенчатые от ветра ртутные зеркала лужиц, в которых таяли масляные лучики и сливочные облака, веерами двоились под быстрыми колесами.  
Если бы этот день был акварельной открыткой, Джон послал бы ее Томасу. Непременно приписав «Ах как ЖАЛЬ, что вам этого не увидеть!»  
Даже, ей-богу, досадно, что он тоже здесь.

\- Вы только посмотрите на это, Томас.  
\- Это совершенно удивительно. Просто прелесть что такое, Джон. Ничего подобного в жизни не видал. Чудо, иначе не скажешь.  
\- Разумеется, не видали. Не пренебрегайте информацией, умственная лень – страшный вред прогресса. Как гласят материалы, она самая большая в мире, если хотите знать.  
\- Что вы говорите!  
\- Истинно так.  
Они еще несколько минут стояли, благоговея, перед самой большой в мире кучей компоста.  
\- Оторваться невозможно, - наконец заключил Джефферсон. – Завораживает.  
\- Ну, если вы сейчас умрете от наслаждения, я знаю, куда вас сложить, - заключил Адамс, и они неспешно двинулись дальше, оба одинаково сцепив руки за спиной. Только на каждый медленный шаг журавлиных ног Томаса Джону приходилось делать два с половиной. – Впрочем, спасибо, что надоумили сюда поехать. Верите ли, за все это время так и не выбрался ни разу.  
\- А я и не сомневался. Потому что вы зануда.  
\- Что? – Джон набрал воздуху в грудь, но внезапно воздух этот был так вкусен, что не смог оформиться в ядовитое жало, которым он собирался уязвить заклятого друга. – Знаете что, мистер Джефферсон. Мне тут и вовсе спорить не хочется.  
Тут воздухом стала наполняться грудь Томаса, но Джон вовремя успел договорить.  
\- На вас тратить слова – все равно что пополнять эту замечательную кучу. Не то чтобы я был не рад ее пополнить, но слова обычно предназначаются для других вещей.  
Томас качнул головой со смешком, но промолчал – оставил этот раунд за ним. Надолго ли его хватит, интересно знать?  
Но и правда не хочется спорить, особенно когда в кои-то веки во всем согласен.  
\- Нет никакого ада, Джон, - говорит Томас, на ходу позволяя миртовым лапкам скользить по раскрытой ладони. - А рай есть, и он - здесь.  
Они уже который час тут плутают среди поэтических кущ и петляют по вулканическим дорожкам, упиваются полчищами орхидей и армией рододендронов, подолгу перетаптываются, обсуждая стрельчатые огневые язычки распустившихся георгин, дивятся на изящный бамбук и угрюмый бессмертник.  
\- Вы - богохульник  
\- Господь с вами. Но сами посудите… Я лишь надеюсь, создатель вот этого всего не может быть ответственным за ад. Зачем он, по-вашему, вообще нужен? Ад.  
\- Для воров, убийц и нахалов.  
\- Ни к чему им ад. Их просто не пустят сюда.  
\- Вас же пустили.  
И опять Джефферсон копит вдох для ответной подачи, но теряет его, когда оглядывается вокруг и понимает, что они в результате своей неупорядоченной прогулки, как безмятежные коровы, угодили прямиком в сирингарий.  
\- Поторопились вы опознать рай в прихожей, мистер Джефферсон, - сказал Джон, ибо не в его силах сейчас удержаться.  
\- Поторопился, - негромко подтвердил необычно покладистый сегодня Томас.  
И больше они не говорят долго-долго. Потому что из-под ног меловая тропа взвивается сыпучей лентой и ныряет в необозримое море сирени.  
Словно молчаливые взрывы бесчисленных лиловых оттенков, пушистые кляксы издалека, с каждым шагом приближаются и обступают теснее, смыкаются, увлекают в благоуханный гипнотический лабиринт. Бродишь, очарованный, точно как внутри прибрежного северного рассвета, в бело-розовой прохладе, в фиолетово-солнечной сладостной топи. Легко в этом пыльцовом, стоящем до неба, золотом дурмане утратить солидный облик – а кому и не надо, чего не было, не утратишь – и на каждом шагу бездумно клевать носом трепещущие гроздья нежных соцветий.  
И все это – как бесконечная звенящая песня наяд.  
Syringa emodi… Syringa josikaea… Syringa villosa…  
\- Я больше не могу, мистер Адамс, - говорит Томас и в полном изнеможении садится прямо на траву. Под разлапистой syringа vulgaris, что веками снабжает доверчивых девиц счастливыми пятилистничками.  
\- Бросьте. Очень даже можете, - Джон нервно оглядывается. Не дай бог кто-нибудь сейчас прогуляется мимо этой композиции с томящимся в сиреневой тени Джефферсоном. Об их «простых» американских нравах здесь и так легенды ходят. – Не безобразничайте, вы же не француз какой-нибудь. Поднимитесь.  
\- И не подумаю.  
\- Я настаиваю  
\- Сколько угодно.  
\- Сию секунду встаньте, негодный.  
\- А вы меня заставьте.  
\- Ну… ну я вас очень прошу, мистер Джефферсон.  
Томас сидит, раскинув ноги и опираясь руками на траву за спиной, словно какой-то босой пастушонок. Подняв голову и зажмурив один глаз, он улыбается.  
\- Ну, это уже другое дело. Может, и встану. Если вы чуть-чуть посидите.  
\- Еще чего.  
\- Посидите, Адамс. Всего минутку. Тут вовсе не сыро. А вы устали.  
Как ни печально признавать, в этот раз Джефферсон тоже прав. Они за много часов ни разу не передохнули. К тому же, он знает Томаса – сколько с ним ни препирайся, только сильнее оттягиваешь неизбежное.  
Еще раз удостоверившись, что вокруг по счастливой случайности нет ни души, Джон, нахохлившись, устраивается рядом, долго гнездится и подбирает полы камзола, чтобы не отсидеть. И понимает, что Томас – лживый негодяй, который и не собирался подыматься. Вместо этого он еще и вытягивается в полный рост, повернувшись набок и опираясь щекой на ладонь.  
\- Вот я вас и провел. Потому что встать отсюда уже категорически невозможно. По крайней мере, через минуту. Не правда ли?  
Правда. Тут спорь – не спорь, а ноги после этого восторженного марафона, только почуяв отдых, отнялись как бревна.  
Джон вздрагивает, когда чувствует на коже маленькие уколы. Это Томас двумя пальцами сделал шажки по его руке, утопленной в траве, и его длинные ногти оставили недолговечные следы.  
\- Не правда ли, мистер Адамс? Я к вам обращаюсь.  
\- Подите к черту, мистер Джефферсон. Ведите себя прилично.  
\- А вы меня заставьте. 

\------------  
*Речь идет об истории, когда Томас и Джон на экскурсии по шекспировскому музею сперли кусок стула. По традиции.


End file.
